


That Time Soobin Almost Wore A Crop Top

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [39]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Soft Choi Soobin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun comes across a sheer camisole and wonders which member it belongs to. When he finds out whose it is, he almost can't believe it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Kudos: 166





	That Time Soobin Almost Wore A Crop Top

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a sequel to the last fic, it's just a companion fic! Also, I'm not that proud of it I kind of wrote it while dealing with a crisis so, I apologise if it's not up to my usual standards. 
> 
> I have lots of requests in the works, thank you for your patience as I get to them! I hope you enjoy this fic! 
> 
> ALSO!!! Thank you so much for over 100 kudos on my last two fics in like a DAY? That’s actually crazy and I so so appreciate the support! You guys are the best. 
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> [ CC.](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

Yeonjun held the silky camisole in his hands, feeling the fabric with his fingers. It was soft and slippery, a little stretchy, and it _glittered_. He didn’t remember approving the undershirt, and he wasn’t sure who it belonged to, but it certainly was one of the bolder outfit choices he’d seen on their racks in a long time. He supposed it was Beomgyu’s doing, he did have a knack for sneaking behind Yeonjun’s back and adding in his own flares to the concept outfits when he thought nobody was paying attention.

Yeonjun assumed Taehyun would wear it, and so he put it back on its hanger and returned it to its spot. He had originally come into the dressing rooms to find his own outfit, but when he saw the sparkly camisole he was quickly distracted and had to examine it up close. He was swiping through the other clothes to find his first outfit when the door in front of him opened and Soobin walked in. Yeonjun looked up from behind the rack and gave the boy a soft smile. The younger looked a bit sleepy, but still radiant as ever. He returned the smile as he approached, shaking his hair out. “Morning, hyung,” he greeted. Yeonjun hummed, finding his shirt and pants and taking them off their hangers.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, moving to lay out his clothes on the couch so they wouldn’t get wrinkled as he changed out of his day clothes. Soobin nodded, tossing a few shirts over his shoulder as he too found which ones were his. “Didn’t hear you get up, though,” he remarked. Yeonjun chuckled, going over and leaning against Soobin’s side. It wasn’t the most ideal, considering Soobin’s arm kept moving, but Yeonjun didn’t mind. Anything to be close to him. “I was quiet, you looked cute and I didn’t want to wake you up,” he explained. Soobin rolled his eyes, playfully nudging Yeonjun off of him. “You should’ve, I’d have made you breakfast,” he said.

Yeonjun pretended to swoon, before he saw that Soobin had draped the sheer camisole over his shoulder too. He furrowed his brow, going and plucking it off. “This is Taehyunnie’s, I’m pretty sure,” he said, unfolding it and going to put it back on its hanger. Soobin stopped him though, looking at him in confusion as he tried to grab it back. “No, it’s not,” he said. Yeonjun blinked a few times as Soobin took the shirt back and carefully folded it up, adding it to the growing pile over his shoulder. “Well, then whose is it?” he asked, feeling dumb for not knowing. Maybe it was Kai’s, they were always putting him in weird getups because the boy’s body was changing faster than they could keep up.

Soobin blushed a little, before taking his pile of clothes and neatly setting them on the couch next to Yeonjun’s first outfit. “Um, it’s mine, actually,” he answered. Yeonjun gawked, jaw dropping as he suddenly envisioned Soobin wearing the camisole. The skin-tight, very _see-through_ camisole that could not be for him. It made his heart speed up, and he knew he was probably embarrassing Soobin by his reaction, but he couldn’t help it. The most skin Soobin had ever shown were his collarbones and the occasional shoulder, but that camisole would leave nothing to the imagination. What the hell were the stylists thinking? Not only were they going to give the fans a fucking heart attack, Yeonjun was on the verge of having one himself.

He took a few steps forward, looking at Soobin who was focusing very hard on organising the clothes. “What goes with it?” he managed to ask, voice a little strained. Soobin blushed, before picking up a soft-looking loose halter top. It was striped, and would definitely cover most of Soobin’s torso, which simultaneously relieved and frustrated Yeonjun. “Oh,” he replied, and Soobin glanced at him, cheeks pink. Yeonjun handed him back the top, before sitting down on the couch. “Wanna try it on for me?” he asked, staring up at the boy. Soobin blushed further, finally leaving his pile of clothes alone as he looked at Yeonjun. “You just want to be able to gawk at me without anyone else seeing,” he teased.

Yeonjun couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed, because Soobin was absolutely right and Yeonjun was nothing if not transparent nowadays. So he leaned back and crossed his arms, nodding. “And if I do?” he said, arching a brow. Soobin blushed even harder at that, spluttering a little as he covered his face. “Oh my God,” he said. Yeonjun giggled, reaching over and picking up the camisole and halter top, standing up. “Is it a bad thing that I want to be able to openly gawk at my super hot boyfriend while he wears a see-through camisole and a crop top?” he questioned. Soobin slowly removed his hands, sighing. “You say stuff like that on purpose just to fluster me,” he pouted, grabbing the clothes out of Yeonjun’s hands.

Yeonjun chuckled, reaching up and tickling Soobin’s earlobe. “You make it too easy, baby,” he teased. Soobin pouted more, leaning away from Yeonjun and going to change. Yeonjun laughed to himself, sitting back down to wait. It only took a few minutes, before Soobin opened the door and poked his head out. “Okay, I’m only coming out if you promise you won’t try and make me blush,” he said. Yeonjun smiled, standing up and holding his hand against his heart. “I promise, even though I know you’re going to blush anyway,” he said, giggling. Soobin rolled his eyes, and then pushed the door open all of the way, walking out.

The camisole was tucked into a pair of jeans that highlighted how small Soobin’s waist was, and the sleeves went past his hands, leaving only his fingers exposed. The halter top hung off his shoulders perfectly, and Yeonjun couldn’t help himself as he ran his eyes over it all and drank in every minute detail. Soobin looked beautiful, he always did, but the outfit perfectly articulated the parts of his body that he normally attempted to cover up. He was tall, lithe, muscular and strong, and Yeonjun couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He swallowed, before going up and taking Soobin’s hands.

True to Yeonjun’s prediction, the boy was blushing, but he didn’t look away and he held Yeonjun’s hands gently. “You look stunning,” Yeonjun whispered, smiling softly. Soobin giggled a little breathlessly, dropping his eyes and shaking his head a bit. “Hey, none of that,” Yeonjun said, letting go of Soobin’s hands to cup his face. He smiled as they locked eyes, and Soobin bit his lip, nodding. Yeonjun hummed, before running his hands over Soobin’s shoulders, and then down his arms. He took a step back to tactilely admire the outfit, brushing his fingers over Soobin’s waist before looking back up at him.

The two shared a look, before Yeonjun kissed him. Soobin melted into it a bit, resting a large hand on Yeonjun’s back and pulling him closer. Yeonjun’s back arched a bit as Soobin leaned over him, kissing him sweetly. The two kissed for a few moments, before Soobin broke it off, giggling a bit. Yeonjun locked his arms around Soobin’s neck as he smiled, nuzzling his nose. “What?” he asked. Soobin shook his head, standing up a bit and rolling his shoulders back. “The cami is kind of itchy,” he said, giggling more. Yeonjun laughed, releasing the boy and taking a step back. “I’ll let you change back, I guess,” he pretended to mourn. Soobin smiled, touching Yeonjun’s cheek and going back into the changing room. Yeonjun sighed happily, going back to sit on the couch and wait for Soobin to return.


End file.
